


steal my blood and steal my heart

by gunk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Top Will, Top Will Graham, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, Watersports, trans Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunk/pseuds/gunk
Summary: Will and Hannibal try out petplay.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	steal my blood and steal my heart

Will owns a  _ lot _ of leashes. So many that Hannibal was staggered by the collection when he saw them hanging on the wall, a bundled mass of cords made from various fabrics and polymers, all in different colors and lengths. It made sense, given how many dogs he owned. What  _ didn’t _ make sense, to Hannibal, at least, was why Will had chosen to forgo all of them.

Hannibal was presented with the headband and gloves while Will avoided eye contact. They were still in the light pink wrapping paper that they had been shipped in. Hannibal cocked an eyebrow as he unraveled them, a smile curling his lips.

“With how coy you’re acting, one would imagine that you would be submissive.”

Will scoffed. “Yeah, well we both know that that isn’t true. Just- just put it on.”

“Alright.”

Hannibal put the headband on first, then slid on the gloves. He cleared his throat, and Will turned to look at him. For good measure, Hannibal let his wrists go limp, giving the appearance of flopped-over paws. Will swallowed hard as he watched the display.

“Good. You look really, really good.”

“Do I, master?”

Will gestured for Hannibal to sit, and he did so without question. Will then stood over the older man, before sliding one hand beneath his chin, making him look up at Will.

“Don’t get cocky with me.”

Again, a smile curled Hannibal’s lips, and this time it seemed to linger.

“I was not attempting insubordination. Merely repeating what I’ve been told to repeat.”

Will rubbed Hannibal’s chin, and Hannibal writhed into the touch. Will got down onto his knees, continuing to rub and pet Hannibal, before he stuck one hand between Hannibal’s legs. He was clothed only in a pair of white briefs that flattened the little hair that he had between his legs, and from the feel of things, he was already wet. Will rubbed harder there, and his suspicion was confirmed, with the bonus effect of feeling Hannibal gasp and squirm into the touch.\

“Are you a good kitty?” Will couldn’t hide how breathless he was.

“Yes,” Hannibal sounded out of breath, too. “I am, master.”

In his own briefs, Will felt himself growing wetter. He could at least hide it, wearing jeans over his underwear as he so often did. He was dressed how he might be for work, in flannels and worn jeans with boots. It was a stark contrast between the two of them, Will being so casual and yet so dominant over the practically-naked Hannibal.

“Why don’t you prove how good you are for me?”

Will saw Hannibal squirm at that. “How?”

“Surprise me.”

Will stood up, but Hannibal was already grasping at him as he did so. His breath caught in his chest, and it felt like a stitch in his side being torn apart as Hannibal began to undo the front of his pants. The barrier between him and Hannibal was being broken, and Will wasn’t ready for that. He wanted to keep the reasonable doubt between them that he could manage to be relatively unaffected by this, rather than Hannibal delving into his pants and finding out that Will was seeping through his underwear just from watching him.

“Not yet!” His voice came out harsher than he wanted it too, and he cleared his throat. “Not yet. Do something else for me.”

Hannibal breathed hard, closing his eyes.

“You could- piss yourself for me.”

His eyes opened. “Mm?”

They’d done it before, though not for awhile. They’d both taken turns with it, though Will was usually the one watching rather than participating. He enjoyed the feeling of holding a full bladder, but that was about where it ended for him. Hannibal, however, seemed to relish the feeling of release while being chided for giving in.

Hannibal readjusted himself, and Will watched the cat ear headband flop around a bit.

“Are you full enough for that?”

“I had prepared just in case.”

“G-good.”

With confidence that betrayed his shaky speech, Will took a step closer to Hannibal, before lifting one boot. He pushed it against Hannibal’s bare stomach, then lower, then even lower than he needed to be for a moment of torment. He put weight on the foot above Hannibal’s wet pussy, then removed it to press more properly on Hannibal’s bladder. Hannibal whined.

“Ask me nicely.”

“Please, harder. Harder.”

Will did as he was requested, and pressed more weight against Hannibal’s bladder. Hannibal whined and squirmed, practically writhing again, and he looked up at Will with far-off eyes. Will pressed just a bit harder, and Hannibal squirmed again, before averting his gaze.

The sound of liquid hitting the floor was quickly among them, with more running down Hannibal’s thighs and soaking his briefs. Will kept up the pressure for a moment before taking his foot off, and then he returned to their previous position, tilting Hannibal’s chin up to make him look at Will.

"Good kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> i ran out of steam while writing this, sorry that there's not more


End file.
